


The Lone Witch

by kinkshamer



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gay, M/M, Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshamer/pseuds/kinkshamer
Summary: A demon named Mark is attracted to a witch named Jack who doesn't even know the other exists. Soon Jack will know who Mark is.





	

Snow slowly fell around the large forest, painting the trees and ground in blinding white. A small green haired witch was sitting on the ground enjoying the snow and smiling ever so gleefully. He was starting to get bored and he began to get up. Once on his feet, he put his hands out infront of him then started to gracefully move his arms around. Very quickly the snow began to follow him. He laughed and manipulated the wind and water to make the snow move. He smiled and proceeded to make different types of cool swirls and shapes. As the small witch was having a fun time in the snow, there was a demon hiding behind a tree watching the witch. The demon was freezing as demons hated the cold and he wanted to get to someplace warm. He had been watching the small witch ever since he was a baby because he was on the demon’s land. The red haired demon had fallen in love with the witch. Demons didn’t know what love was though, they only felt lust. So when this particular demon had fallen in love, he did not know how to act. Only to follow one of his pure instincts, lust. He was given the name Mark when he was human, and when he died and became a demon he did not mind the actual sentiment behind his name. 

As Mark was thinking about his past he heard a soft yawn come from the witch. The red haired demon quickly used his speed to run inside before Jack could spot him. Jack slowly trudged inside wanting to take a nap as he had stayed up late the night before, learning new spells to use both elements at once. The small witch did not notice the red eyes glowing at him from within the shadows as he walked slowly to his room, collapsing on his nice soft bed. Before Jack fell asleep he mumbled a spell and snapped, and right before mark's eyes there became a fire in the fireplace. Snores soon filled the small cottage and Mark sighed deeply. He settled himself into the room. He grabbed one of Jack’s books from his bookshelf and sat on the couch. After he read for awhile, he began to get bored and got up, starting to snoop around. Demons do not have to sleep, it's optional.   
He ended up in Jack's room where said green haired witch was fast asleep. Mark looked around and peeked in different drawers. Soon he was face to face with a book. Said book had a large pentagram on the front and fancy spirals all around it. It was surrounded by a chain and lock so no one could open it without the key. Mark was very intrigued and began to search for the key all around Jack's room. He was about to give up hope and just toss the book away but then a faint shine came from Jack's necklace. Mark looked closer and low and behold there was a silver key on the end of Jack’s necklace. Groaning on the inside mark slowly used his telekinesis and began to remove jack’s necklace. Jack moved slightly and mark froze in place the necklace half way off. The witch only shifted slightly and continued to softly snore. With a soft exhale Mark finally removed Jack’s necklace. A soft click went through the room as the key was placed in the lock. Mark opened the book to the first page and started to read.   
The demon realized this was the witch’s diary and spell book rolled into one. Learning new things on every page Mark was very intrigued and wanted to learn more about the small witch. He learned that his parents were killed when he was very young so his grandma took him to the cottage in the middle of the forest to keep him safe. Mark read through Jack’s days and knew what the small one liked and disliked, from sweets to darkness. A frown formed on Mark’s face when he read that his grandma had passed when he was 18. His grandma had taught him everything he knows now and encouraged him to become an even stronger witch than she was. Jack lived the next 8 years peacefully by himself. Then Mark read the next line on one page and bit his bottom lip, ‘I feel like somebody's watching me, maybe an angel?’, Mark almost laughed out loud at that sentence. The demon had watched Jack since he was a baby but never knew anything personal about Jack or his family. Closing the book and locking it again Mark sighed softly and slowly put the key back on Jack’s neck. Right as the key rested back over Jack’s heart. Blue eyes opened and stared straight at red and black ones. Gasping loudly out of shock and fear Jack manipulated the air and shoved Mark to the wall with surprising force and ran. Mark groaned in pain as he hit his head and started to get up. 

“He’s afraid” the demon mumbled to himself and used his super speed to zoom down to Jack. He grabbed Jack and pushed him up against a wall and held his wrists in his his hands. Jack started to scream and Mark put a hand over his mouth quickly.

“Shut up!” Mark groaned in annoyance but smirked as Jack quieted down. The red haired demon removed his hand and held both of Jack’s wrists on either side of his head. 

“Please don’t kill me!” Jack whimpered and closed his eyes tightly as he thought the demon was going to rip out his guts right then and there. Deep laughing came from the slightly taller male. 

“Don’t worry my pretty little witch, I’m not going to kill you” Mark smirked and squeezed Jack’s wrists. 

“Then what are you doing here?!” Jack exclaimed in confusion on why a demon would show up at his house and not want to kill him. 

“Well for a couple reasons.. Firstly my name is Mark, for you to scream later.” The demon winked and a deep crimson color flushed across Jack’s face. 

“Secondly, I wanted to finally meet you face to face Jack, I have been watching you since you were taken to this cottage by your grandma, This is my land Jack, I own everything on it… Which means I own you as well.” A dark look came across Mark’s features. He smiled a toothy grin showing his fangs. Jack shuddered and gazed up Mark with a look not even the demon could comprehend. 

“I am over 1000 years old my little witch… I’ve been around for so long I have seen all your family come and go... and for some reason, I am entranced by you… I don’t know what this feeling inside me is… “ Mark said as he slowly started to let go of Jack’s wrists. Jack was a bit confused and tried to process what Mark had just told him. It hit like a pound of bricks. Mark was in love with him and didn’t know how to process it.

“M-mark?... Can demons feel love?” Jack whispered and bit his bottom lip. The demon thought for a second and shrugged.

“I’ve never felt love… I don’t know if we can.. But when I look at you.. I feel something I quite can’t describe..” Mark sighed softly running a hand through his red locks and looking at Jack softly. Jack smiled and reached a hand up and cupped Mark’s cheek and softly whispered.

“Tell me if you feel anything because of this… “ Before Mark could question him, there were soft lips on his. Mark didn’t move but he felt something tug at his heartstrings. Jack pulled back and looked at mark questioningly. 

“That...felt nice.. Can we do it more?” The demon asked with a shy smile. The witch laughed and grabbed at Mark's shirt and pulled him back to his lips. Mark felt his lips move as he placed his hands on the smaller ones hips. The two kissed softly, both new to this feeling and were definitely enjoying it. Mark felt the need for more and gently bit on his partner's bottom lip. Jack gasped letting Mark’s tongue slide in smoothly. As the demon explored the witch’s mouth, his hands traveled downward. He grabbed the smaller ones ass and pulled him closer. They were flush up against each other and Mark grinded his hard on against Jack’s. Moaning into each others mouths, Jack decided to take matters into his own hands. Jack started to rid Mark of his clothes. The witch's bracelet caught on a tear in Mark's shirt, and when Jack quickly brought his hand down Mark’s shirt was ripped in half. Neither of the two could care, as the only thing they were paying attention to was each other. As Mark’s shirt fluttered to the ground, the two broke for air and Jack looked down at Mark’s tattooed chest. He held his breath for a second as he brought his hand up and started to trace Mark’s tattoo, and the other hand felt up his abs. Jack quickly rid himself of his own shirt, with the necklaces and bracelets fast then latched himself onto Mark’s neck. Mark gasped and grabbed onto Jack’s curvy hips tightly. The witch began to leave large love bites on the demon’s neck and slowly started to go to his knees. After Jack left love bites almost all over Mark’s chest, he ended up on his knees looking up at said demon. The latter smirked widely and mouthed Mark’s clothed member. Mark moaned and pressed his hands up against the wall in front of him to keep himself steady. Jack laughed and started to pull Mark’s pants and underwear down. Soon his member sprang up and the demon kicked his boxers and pants away. The witch licked his lips and slowly began to lick at Mark’s thick cock. Mark gasped loudly as Jack began to take more of him in and suck on him. Jack was sloppy, but neither of the two cared as only pleasure of the other was on their minds. After a couple minutes Mark felt close and grabbed onto Jack’s hair and pulled him off making said witch whine. Mark quickly rid Jack of his clothes and pulled him up to a bruising kiss. He picked up the small witch and carried him back to the witches bedroom and threw him down on the bed. The demon crawled on top of Jack and attacked his neck with bites and kisses making the witch moan and hold onto Mark’s arms. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move that pretty little ass of yours” Mark growled into Jack’s ear. He smirked as Jack shivered. The demon snapped and a slimy substance appeared on his fingers and he slowly began to slip one into the witch. Jack moaned softly at the intrusion and nodded to Mark to keep going. Soon the demon had 3 fingers in the witch and was slowly pumping them in and out. 

“Please mark go faster…” begged Jack with a groan. Mark smirked and his hand started to pump into Jack faster and harder making the witch’s back arch. 

“Oh g-god!!” Jack yelled, he gripped the bed sheets and writhed under mark. After a couple minutes of pure pleasure for Jack, Mark slipped his fingers out of Jack. He rubbed the slimy substance on his member and spread Jack’s legs. The witch’s face was as red as a cherry as he was fully exposed to Mark. The demon smiled wide and slowly began to push into Jack. 

“A-Ah!!!” Jack yelped as Mark pushed in even more till he was fully inside of Jack. 

“You feel so good baby nngh” The demon moaned out as he waited for Jack to give the okay to move. After a minute Jack gripped Mark’s arm and nodded the okay. 

“Hold onto the bed or me tight baby cause you’re going for a ride.” Mark smirked and slowly began to thrust into Jack. After some muttering from the small witch, Mark quickly picked up the pace and the force. Slamming deep into Jack at a bruising pace, Mark was having the time of his life. 

“Mark-Mark-Mark” Jack chanted in time with Mark’s thrusts. Mark smirked and moaned softly into Jack’s ear. He went as hard and as fast as he could go, making Jack scream out his name to the heavens. Mark angled his thrusts and hit Jack’s prostate straight on. Jack could only keep screaming as the pleasure was so overwhelming. 

“C-close!” Jack yelled out as Mark’s pace never faltered. Mark nodded and leaned down and bit on Jack’s sweet spot. The witch arched his back and came hard on himself and Mark. The tightening around the demon’s member made Mark come as well inside of Jack. The two slowly rode out their orgasms together. Breathing deeply the two shared a soft kiss before Mark slipped out of Jack. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get a cloth to clean you up and some water” the demon said as he got up. Jack nodded and Mark was quick to be back with a glass of water and a wet cloth. The witch smiled at the demon as he was being cleaned and he sat up, drank the water, then laid back down. 

“Can demon’s sleep, Mark?” Jack asked softly and Mark shrugged. 

“I can sleep next to you if you would like that”. Jack nodded and Mark crawled into the bed and pulled the witch close to him. The smaller one wrapped his arms around the larger one and curled up.

“Good night Mark…” Jack whispered before sleep consumed him. Even tho Mark knew he was already asleep, he whispered out.

“Good night Jack…”


End file.
